


what doesn't kill you

by eatjins (fishcakes)



Series: snippets and snaps [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcakes/pseuds/eatjins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok's probably going to be the cause of namjoon's eventual destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what doesn't kill you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of what was meant to be a fun namseok drabble/ fic but i haven't figured out the rest of it just yet???

mealtime in their dorm is never quiet, regardless of how early or late it was, not when taehyung, jimin and hoseok huddle together to retell the day’s experience despite having had spent it together. 

he probably should have known by now not to put stuff next to hoseok when they were eating. in fact, he should have known better than to sit next to the overly excited dancer during meals. kim namjoon might have been a genius with an IQ of 148 but that didn’t mean he was always smart.

hoseok’s elbow crashes into the namjoon’s cup of cola (plastic because he’s broken a few of their glasses and seokjin wasn’t risking any more of those) while reenacting that one action scene from a drama he’s been watching. the cup topples over, contents splashing into his plate and spreading out on the wooden surface. namjoon told himself that he really should have known better as he shoves himself away from the oncoming disaster of spilled cola (he was wearing white, dammit, seokjin would kill him for ruining his top).

what drew the attention of the others to the disaster was the exclamation of ‘fuck’ before namjoon ends up on the floor. spilled cola spreads across the table, making its way to seep into the cardboard boxes of chicken, and drips down onto namjoon’s jean clad knee. so much for saving himself. now he probably ended up with a bruise on his ass and cola soaked jeans. and, yeah, there goes his phone as well. on the bright side, his white tee was safe and he didn’t break the chair (this time). 

yoongi cackles at the mess, too busy laughing to help namjoon up, and seokjin gasps, calling out for the younger ones to save the boxes of chicken.

hoseok at least has the decency to look sorry as he holds a hand out to namjoon. “whoops?"


End file.
